1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output apparatus in which when a character code is supplied, an outline font is produced from a dot pattern and, thereafter, a dot font pattern of a designated shape is generated from the outline font.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, a dot pattern font and an outline font are individually registered and stored as different patterns. Each of the dot pattern font and the outline font has a merit and a demerit. In the case of the dot pattern font, although a generating speed is high, it is necessary to register a plurality of sets in accordance with output sizes. On the other hand, in the case of the outline font, although a generating speed is slow, there is no need to register a plurality of sets in accordance with output sizes. However, even in the case of the outline font, many storage areas are needed to store data such as coordinate points constructing an outline of a character, breaking points of the outline, and the like as compared with a dot pattern of a most standard size of about 10-point (one point is equal to 1/72 inch).